In the fitting-out of cables, cable ends of the cables are crimped or processed in some other way. By “crimping” there is understood the production of a non-detachable electrical and mechanical connection (crimp connection) by plastic deformation between a conductor and a crimp contact. For higher demands with respect to tightness, the stripped cable ends can be equipped with bushes in bushing stations prior to the crimping.
Cable processing equipment comparable with the category has become known from EP 1 447 888 A1. EP 1 447 888 A1 shows cable processing equipment with a stripping unit and two crimping stations with crimping presses. The device further comprises cable advancing means, constructed as a belt drive, for moving the cable along a machine longitudinal axis. The stripping unit for cutting to length and stripping the cable ends is arranged on the machine longitudinal axis. However, since the two crimping press stations are disposed near the machine longitudinal axis the cable has to be guided to the respective crimping presses of the crimping stations by means of pivot arms, which are provided with grippers, of pivot units, for which reason this type of cable processing equipment is also known and familiar to the expert under the designation ‘pivot machines’. In that case, the leading cable end is fitted in the first crimping press, and the trailing cable end by the second crimping press, with crimp contacts. The cable processing equipment can be monitored and controlled by way of a central control unit.
So-called ‘linear machines’ or ‘transfer machines’ are a further known type of cable processing equipment. In these cable processing machines the respective cable processing stations are arranged on a line along the machine principal axis. Cable processing equipment of that kind has become known from, for example, EP 1 073 163 A1, this cable processing equipment also having a central control unit.
The central control units of the known cable processing equipment have proved themselves with respect to production operation. Process parameters can be set and monitored in simple manner by the central control unit. However, prior to mass production of fitted-out cables the individual processing stations have to be set up. Depending on the respective cables, crimp contacts and/or bushes to be processed it is necessary to adapt machine settings to the different requirements. This setting-up process is particularly important with respect to the crimping stations, since the cable ends to be processed have to be positioned as precisely as possible in the crimping tool of a crimping press of the crimping station. Setting up can also be necessary after a change of the crimping tool. The operator in that case physically checks whether the settings that have been undertaken are correct. For that purpose individual processing processes have to be performed in test mode. Triggering takes place by way of the central control unit, for which reason the operator has to move back and forth between the central control unit and the processing stations. A further problem is that, particularly in the presence of two operatives, the risk potential increases since the operator present at the processing station is at risk due to the processing processes triggered by the central control unit.